


Tricks and Treats

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Costumes, F/M, Frankenstein's Monster - Freeform, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Halloween, Inky, Inky the incubus, M/M, Magic, Mind Break, Shota, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Werewolf, Werewolf Sex, headless horseman - Freeform, horse sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: Little Jonah Thompson was a lazy little boy... this Halloween he will learn his lesson... well kind of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Halloween special... though it is not my only one. I will be putting one more up when this story reaches 1000 hits. and no I am not back (sorry) but it is October and I did promise a Halloween treat :D so enjoy them.

-Halloween night- 

From inside the house...

“Jonah, we told you last month to find your costume.” a female voice said.

“And we reminded you ever week since!” A male voice said sternly.

“B-but-” Jonah (10) started, but before he could finish he got pushed out onto the front porch wearing a pink fairy princess costume.

From inside the doorway, “Now, as punishment you will go out and trick-or-treat like that!” The male voice said as the door slam. 

The little boy knows his parents mean business, so he leaves his yard… he hides in the dark so no one can see him.

The boy noticed a darker part of the neighborhood where the streetlight were dim or broken so the Jonah decided to he would go that way to trick-or-treat.

It was kinda strange, he wasn’t sure but he had a feeling he wasn’t in his neighborhood anymore. He walked a couple of block, and it still didn’t look familiar, how could he be that far away from his neighborhood, he was only a couple of blocks from his house… so he shook his head and chalked it up to the fact he never walked this way before... at night…

Soon he found himself at an unfamiliar house, it looked like they were having a party... He rang the doorbell and instead of a chimes or a normal doorbell sound, he heard “shoooootaaaaa” he wasn’t sure what it meant so he ignored it, he just wanted candy, and to get this night over with. 

A strange purple woman with green hair answered the door, she was pretty, Jonah thought. she was dressed in a sexy pink little bo peep outfit there was not much there… but the strangest thing was that the woman was purple. 

“T-t-trick or-” 

“I pick, trick.” a man’s voice said. The boy was flabbergasted! The woman was a man!? his voice was definitely male but it was silky and seductive. “Ohhhh hehhehe.... You thought I was a woman hu?” the man said getting into a sexy pose and winking at the boy. 

Jonah couldn’t help but blush... The man then pulled the boy into the house. Once inside the man looked down at the boy...

“So here’s my trick.” he said and the man snapped.

Suddenly pink smoke raised from the floor and picked up the boy it swirling the boy the smoke felt like soft cotton candy around the Jonah’s body. It touched him everywhere, his butt, his lips, his face… and when it let him down again, he noticed he was now very sexy... He was wearing the same princess fairy outfit but now it was more like lingerie... And the boy noticed his body had changed too his hips were wider his lips were fuller his waist was thinner and his little cocklet was hanging out... But instead of getting scared he was turned on... The more he got scared, the more he craved a thick piece of meat in him... 

“Nice job Inky.” said a man in all pink.

“Thank you master.” he said to the man... The then turned to the boy and smiled, then Inky’s cock came out of his little bo peep thong... 

How could he fit all of that in those small-

Jonah’s thought was cut short when the man stuck his cock into his mouth... The boy began to instinctively suck... The more he sucked the more he wanted to and soon he was taking the man’s load... The taste, the texture, the smell… he couldn’t get enough of it... He even lapped up what fell on the ground... 

Suddenly he was brought back to his senses but Jonah noticed he was surrounded by what could only be described as monsters… a ghost, a Wolfman, Frankenstein, the headless horseman (and his horse) and a tentacle monster...

What were they going to do with him?

The boy suddenly felt cold, then he was flung into the air… he soon felt an ice cold thick object fill his ass… it was like someone made an ice dildo and suddenly pushed it up his ass. Though it was cold, the boy was instantly hard… even before he was broken… was he really liking the feeling of cock? No it was the magic… yes after tonight he was going to go back to his normal life… full of fun and- cock! The cold invisible cock drove deep into the boy. 

“Yessss… you are like her, my Maria my love…”

“N-no I’m not-” the ghost suddenly appeared cutting the boy off. 

“This ass… these lips… my Maria!” 

“Yes it is me my love!” a voice that was not Jonah’s came out of his mouth… it was female. “Yes mi amor fuck my culo like you did in life!!” 

The boy felt heat from the friction but the cock was still cold… he felt Maria’s excitement of getting fucked in the ass… it must have been her’s, he could not want to be fucked like this, no he was a boy… he-

“Fuck me hard baby!” Maria said 

“Yes my ass feels so good.” Jonah heard himself say… it had to have been maria right… but it was not her voice. Was it him did he like this feeling… it did feel good though… the boy tried to shake his head but he could not.. this thought haunted him as he felt the thick cock spew warm cum into his ass…

The boy was released and fell to the ground. Suddenly a female ghost left his body, it was maria. “Thank you for the rental.” she said as she sauntered away. He felt like his energy was restored… but what bothered him was if he really like his ass getting fucked? 

The boy could not finished his thoughts because the wolfman suddenly took the boy and pushed him down. Then the savage beast thrust his dog like cock into the boy (luckily for magic) did not feel any pain but the sudden pressure in his ass surprised him… at first Jonah was comfortable, he was tying to hate this feeling… but with every savage thrust it did not take long before the boy was howling moaning and begging for more. The two fucked like beasts until the Wolf-man deposited his seed into the boy’s ass, Jonah felt the hot liquidy cum flood into his boy hole. It was so intense that he came, multiple times.

After a moment and some energy replacement magic, Jonah felt rejuvenated but he also was not a horny beast anymore… the boy thought about this only for a second because Frankenstein suddenly grabbed him in mid thought. 

“Nice pretty pink girl.” the large monster said as he lifted up Jonah’s leg and shoved his rather large monster cock into the boy. 

“-no I’m augh.. -a girl.” Jonah said between his moans and grunts. But like the Wolfman as soon as Frankenstein his the boy’s prostate he changed his tune. “Oh yes I’m a pretty girl! Fuck this pretty girl’s pussy!” the boy begged.

Again it did not take long but Frankenstein shot his monstrous load into the boy’s “pussy” it was so much that the cum sprayed out like a hose when the monster pulled out. 

The boy was soon rejuvenated and his mind was brought back to normal… it was like they liked breaking him over and over… this thought turned the boy on… but he was not sure why.

The Headless horse man… well he had a pumpkin for a head… slowly waked over to Jonah. “do you give head.” the monster joked as he pushed his cock past Jonah’s thick lips. 

The boy sucked this dick deep and hard… it might have something to do with the magic, but he loved sucking dick. The feeling of this long fleshy thing going in and out of his mouth. The feeling of it on his tongue, the way it massaged his inner cheeks and the taste of per-cum slowly taking over his mouth… but suddenly it was pulled away. 

The monster turned him around and with is head down and ass up the boy took the Headless horseman’s cock deep and hard… after what seemed like a few hours. 

“Oh yes! penis feels soooo good…” the boy began to say, “this big penis feels so good… I love cock!” the boy confessed. 

“That is good, is seems you are starting to be addicted to cock.” the headless monster said. “And you like big cock?”

“Yess! I love really big cock!!” the boy said as he felt the monster Thrust deep and hard into him. 

“Nice it seems like it is time for you to meet my friend.” The monster said as he quickened the pace… soon Jonah’s ass was filled with a thick load of cum. 

“That felt soooo good!” Jonah said as the monster sat him on a table… then he heard a neighing sound above him… “Wait, your friend?!” he said right before his ass was invaded by a horse’s cock. The horse’s flame intensified as it felt the boy’s tight hole give way to its thick horse cock. The horse bucked and fucked… but after awhile.

“Oh yes!! I love cock even big horsey penis!!! so good, so horse!” The boy said his words breaking up as he gets fucked “Ride me horse, ride me!!” 

The horse soon filled the boy boy with is horse cum, as it pulled out it sprayed the boy all over his body, Jonah began to lap it all up “I was ridden by a horsey and it left me a yummy treat!!” the boy’s eyes were mad with lust… until he was rejuvenated, then he was brought back to his senses… though the boy did finish licking up the horse’s cum… 

Suddenly the boy was snatched up by a squid, octopus like being… its slimy tentacles wrapped around the Jonah’s body… it slowly made its way to the boy’s most sensitive areas. 

“Its s-so stick…” Jonah said trying to pull the tentacles off. But is was so slimy it was useless.

The tentacles made their way to the boy’s butt… it wiggled and squiggled its way up his little boy chute. At the same time the tentacles began to play with the boy’s nipples, using it’s suction cups and tip to play with and tease them.

“W-what’s going on!” Jonah cried with pleasure. The tentacles did not act like a dick at all… multiple tentacles made their way to his butt one entered his boy hole and played with his prostate like a finger rubbing it, and two more began to pump in and out of his boy pussy, one going in as the other pulled out alternating… it was like nothing the boy had ever felt… it was driving him insane. 

“Yes! Fuck me hard, slimy dicks everywhere… slimy dicks all over- I love tentacle-” The boy screamed but suddenly his mouth was stuffed with a tentacle. Jonah noticed the taste was like sweet cum… this made the boy completely surrender to the monster. Soon the boy was cumming hard as if the tentacle monster injected him with a cum multiplying agent… the boy came hard for about 15 seconds straight. 

Exhausted and still cumming on the floor the boy was about to pass out, when he felt the rejuvenation magic again… and again he was fine and full of energy. 

This time he was looking forward to the next fucking but he still did not want to admit it to himself. 

“You are doing so well as our entertainment dear boy,” Inky said to the Jonah, “you are such a slut.” The incubus said putting the boy on his lap. 

“N-no I’m n-not.” the boy said, more then anything he was trying to convince himself then anyone else. “I-its j-just… magic!” Jonah said trying to blame something, anything. 

“Oh no little boy,” Inky began… the purple man began to rub the tip of the boy’s penis, “I never put a spell on this.” Inky giggled “you have been horny for real the entire time.” 

“No- I-” Jonah wanted to come up with an excuse but nothing came to him. 

“Come on, you loved this, right?” Inky said as he lowered the boy onto his thick cock. 

“N- I-I don’t know… it’s weird…” the boy began to lose his battle as he slowly slid further and further down the the purple cock. 

“Come on, give into your lust… you love this, you always have… you just didn’t know it yet.” Inky whispered into the boy’s ear. 

Did he always wanted this?… no… maybe… did he?… more and more, the boy’s weight impaled him onto the cock until he was finally at the base. Then he knew the truth… 

“Yes I love cock!” The boy said as he began to hop up and down on the big purple cock. “I love penis and cum in my butt.”

“Oh dear, you actually have a pussy now.” 

“Yes! I love penis in my pussy!!! my boy pussy!! always needs penis!!!” Jonah screamed. 

This time there was no going back… there was no magic used this time. Jonah had thrown away his male self and took on the a new slutty shota persona as he came over and over from plunging Inky’s dick into his newly born pussy. 

“Ok now prove who you are now.” Inky said as he came into the boy’s hot pussy.

Jonah began to fuck and suck every one in the room… but he knew this was not enough. 

After the boy had fucked and sucked his entire party dry… Inky decided to take the boy out… to trick or treat, his way. 

The boy would ring the door bell and wait for the person to answer in a provocative position… the first house he was bent over and he looked back as they opened the door Jonah would say trick or treat. At first the person would be confused… but as soon as they smelled that sweet smell of sex they would suddenly fuck the boy… even of it was a woman, she would grow a cock and fuck the boy good and hard. 

By the end of the night... There was a knock on the Thompson’s residence... Then the parents opened the door they found their newly changed son with his legs in the air, pushing his fingers in and out of his ass, begging for more daddy’s cock... The sweet smell made its way to his parents’ nose... their look changed from shock to lust.

In the house, Jonah and his parent began to fuck, his dad pushed his cock down the boy’s throat as his mother, with her newly formed cock was fucking her son’s ass... 

“Take your punishment boy!!” his father said.

“and every day you act like a slutty little boy,” His parents smiled at each other, “this will be your punishment!” 

“What do you say boy?” His dad asked pulling his cock out of his son’s mouth.

“Yes daddy, yes mommy, I will take your punishment any time… please punish me more!” the boy begged. 

“I guess we have no choice.” said the his dad smiling.

“No we don’t dear.” His mother said thrusting deep and hard into her son’s glorious ass.

“And they lived happily ever after.” said Inky giggling as he walked into one of his portals, winking at you before he disappeared.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote for LinkLink, you can read it here https://exhentai.org/g/986092/b3a0de2cf4/ 
> 
> The story you are reading is a revised version of the original... I took a lot of LinkLink's ideas from his comic. though I kept a lot of my original ideas.


End file.
